


The Power of Three Will Set Her Free

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Charmed fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Three Will Set Her Free

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This is my entry for [Sunnydale-Crossing](http://www.sunnydale-crossing.deviantart.com/)'s monthly challenge. This month's being April Showers.

**Bunny**

****_There was no Paige or maybe Paige was killed before the Power of Three could be united. The PTB or the Elders or their bosses saw that something like this could happen so they had a backup plan. The Power of Three has a destiny after all and they can't fulfill it if there is no Power of Three._

_They are the ones who put the idea of making the Key human into the minds of the Monks and during the making of Dawn they slipped in a little something extra._

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cloud stock from [kuschelirmel-stock](http://www.kuschelirmel-stock.deviantart.com/).  
> \- Rain/Bubbles stock from [Sharpnel-14](http://www.sharpnel-14.deviantart.com/).  
> \- Light Brushes from [Obsidian Dawn](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/).


End file.
